I Got The Eye of the Tiger
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: All her life Angelica Pickles has been a spoiled brat that has always gotten into trouble. But she soon discovers something that changes her. Based on personal experiences. In this story Angelica starts off as 15 years old. Watch as her journey unfolds into the world of MMA and self-change. A must read for Angelica fans and MMA fans.
1. Chapter 1

Characters property of Nickelodeon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Angelica walked down the street with Susie.

" Well don't take forever in there." Angelica said.

" The class is just an hour long. You can't wait one hour?"

" The mall closes at 6."

" we'll have plenty of time." Susie said.

Later...

Angelica walked into through a set of front doors.

" Hi can I help you?" a young man asked behind a counter.

" No, just waiting for my friend to finish this kung-fu thing." Angelica said.

" Oh actually, we no train kung-fu here."

" Whatever it is." Angelica said in a stuck up manner.

She walked over to sit on the bench watching Susie in a white gi struggling to complete a move. A man wearing a blue gi stood over instructing. There was a heavy-bag with a gi wrapped around it.

" Doing this exercise, you have strong armbar." The teacher said. He wore a black belt with 1 red stripe on it. He was clearly from another country as his accent was very thick and his english was not the best.

He demonstrated to Susie how to do the exercise. " This a complex move. Don't worry if you no get the hang of it right away.

" Susie!" Angelica called. " Mall! one hour! Let's go!"

Susie, the teacher and a few surrounding students looked over at Angelica.

" 'Scuse me young lady, we almost done she be right with you." The teacher said.

Angelica crossed her arms as she let out a sigh.

" That is your friend?" the teacher asked.

" Unfortunately yes." Susie said.

" Ok, just try to see if you can, no rush."

Susie grabbed hold of the gi sleeve on the heavy-bag and struggled to propel her legs upward. As she did her grip slipped from the gi.

" Oh my god Susie will you just do the stupid move so we can go. I'm not missing that sale at Lenio's." Angelica said.

" Hey you wanna try doing this?" Susie said.

" No way I just had my nails done." Angelica said.

" That's your excuse for everything."

" Oh god, if I do it will you let her go?" Angelica asked the teacher.

The teacher sighed. " If you wanna try it, I won't stop you. But it's tough."

Angelica took off her hat and set it next to her purse as she walked onto the mat.

" Uh long lady, we no wear shoes on mat." The teacher said.

Angelica looked down at the mat as her eyes widened seeing the streak marks of sweat all over it.

" You...you mean I have to come on here barefoot!?" she said.

" Yes." The teacher said.

" oh god...Lenio's..think of Lenio's." Angelica said to herself.

She slipped off her shoes then walked onto the mat. " Gross gross gross gross." she said having to step on the sweat of other people.

She walked up to the bag.

" Now, you need to grab the sleeve and..." Before the teacher could finish, Angelica grabbed the sleeve and not only executed the move perfectly but swung her legs down and swung back up the opposite side.

Susie and the surrounding students looked on speechless.

Angelica planted her feet back on the ground. " Woooww..that was such rocket science. Susie can we go now?"

The teacher looked on seeming impressed. " I bet you no do it again." he said.

" Oh really?" Angelica said as she grabbed the sleeve again and did not one, not two, but three repetitions of the exercise.

Some of the students whispered amongst each other.

" Susie, mall, let's go." Angelica said.

"Ok freak." Susie said.

As Susie went to change, Angelica walked back over to the bench to put her shoes back on.

" escuse me." the teacher said as he approached her.

" Yes?" Angelica responded.

" Have you done Jiu-jitsu before?"

" Done what?"

" Brazilian Jiu-jitsu."

" I have no idea what that even is."

" Th-that's what we teach here."

" Is that what that is?" Angelica placed her hat back on her head.

" Whas is your name?"

" Angelica."

"oongelica?"

" No not oongelica, Angelica."

" That's what I said. Did you know in Brazil Angelica name means one of many talents."

" Uh-huh, well I have only a few talents." Angelica said.

" Ready." Susie said coming out.

" You do fine today Susie. Hope you come back soon."

" Thanks." Susie said disheartened.

" and miss oongelica..." The trainer handed Angelica a certificate, reading it she saw it said one week free training at Porunga Martial Arts. " ..you come back to please, maybe you have one talent you not know about. My name is Raphael."

Angelica looked at the teacher strangely. " pfffft. Like I'd ever do this." she put the certificate on the table and walked off.

Susie followed after her, but not before looking at the teacher and picking the certificate back up.

Later, Angelica and Susie were enjoying smoothies at a table after getting to the mall in time to take advantage of the sale.

" Can you believe this haul? I didn't think they were going to have any petite sizes left."

Susie then placed the certificate on the table in front of Angelica.

She looked down at it and gave Susie a scowl.

" Why did you take that?"

" Try one class."

" Eww! no! you think I'm gonna roll around with all those gross sweaty guys?"

" Which brings this up, how did you do that on the bag?"

Angelica shrugged. " Didn't look difficult."

" Well it was!" Susie angrily said.

" Aww, mad that I did something better than you for a change?"

" No not really, because you're not even gonna go back. Maybe Raphael will let me take this one week certificate."

Suddenly Angelica snatched it from her hand.

" Fine I'll go to the stupid classes."

That night Angelica was sitting down to dinner with her parents.

"...so Susie wants me to come do this dumb martial arts class with her."

" Hmm, what like kung-fu. Like learn death touches." Drew said.

" Dad get real that's just in the movies."

" That sounds splendid hon. Women can never be too safe these days." Said Charlotte.

2 Days Later...

Angelica walked in with Susie into the gym.

" Oh I see you have come back miss oongelica." Raphael said.

" Well Susie wouldn't stop bugging me about it so yea. I guess it's just a week." Angelica said.

" Ok, we have loaner gi in back room."

" Loaner? Uhh thanks but no thanks I have never worn a hand me down and I'm not about to start now. I'll just buy a new one."

" Ok, I guess that's fine. Desk is right over there."

Later Angelica walked out with a brand new gi beside Susie.

" Ok, we'll start off with the basic stuff today." Raphael said to the students. " We start off with bear crawl to warm up."

As the class progressed. Raphael began to notice Angelica was not having any difficulty picking up the instructions whatsoever. He then overheard some students in the boxing ring talking.

" How long's that blonde chick been coming here?" One of them asked.

" Dude this is her first Jiu-jitsu class ever."

" Seriously? She's like a freak."

Later, Angelica couldn't shower hard enough to get the smell off from all the training.

" Thank God we're the only girls here." Angelica called out to Susie. " This locker room is basically ours."

" Is that all you're gonna talk about?" Susie said.

Angelica poked her head out the shower curtain. " What?"

" Have you seriously never done this stuff before?" Susie said. " All those guys were looking at you like you were some kind of natural."

" Please! It's not like that stuff takes any real thought, uhh no offense."

" Shut up, no offense." Susie said.

As Angelica and Susie were walking toward the bus stop, Angelica felt a slight calm in her that she never really felt before.

" Angie, I've been thinking. I don't think I'm gonna do this anymore. I just wanted to try it but I don't really think it's for me."

" hm? ok..." Angelica said nonchalantly.

" I have a week left on this month pass...I think you should take it."

" Why?"

" Because You came in there and did better in one day than I have in the past three weeks." Susie said.

" Thought I just had to do one week." Angelica said.

" Girl, don't act like you don't wanna go back." Susie said.

Angelica sighed. " I guess my mom would get mad if I bought a 120 dollar gi and only went for a week."

Later that night Angelica was eating with her parents.

" So how about it pumpkin? Learn any special cool moves at the karate class today ?" Drew asked.

" Dad, it's Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. And yea I learned some cool things today."

" Well I'm glad you learned something. Because I talked to your principal today. I think you know what it's about, I want you to pick up your grades and no tv until then." Charlotte said.

Angelica sighed. " Yes mam."

" So honey, are you gonna go back there?" Drew asked.

Angelica's frown turned into a slight smile. " Yea...I think I am."

0000000000000000000000000000

More to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Characters property of Nickelodeon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

A week passed since Angelica had begun training at the gym.

" Hey princess." One of the students called.

" Look what you got all over my gi."

Angelica cocked an eye to see a large bluish-black smear across the students whit gi.

" How do you know that came from me? I'm not the only one you rolled with." Angelica said in her defense.

" Who else in here wears mascara?"

" Just wash it." Angelica said.

" Blood's easier to get out. Make-up not so much."

"Ok Ok, Marcus just go give it extra scrub before you put in wash." Raphael said coming over to break up the students.

The student walked into the locker room to change.

" So how is everything, you doing ok here?" Raphael asked Angelica.

" I guess. I haven't run into any major issues yet."

" That's good, and don't worry about Marcus. He'll get over it. But really, you probably should not wear make-up when coming to train. When you sweat, it get in your eyes and sting."

" Tell me you're joking. I go nowhere without my make up." Angelica said.

" You can always put it on after class. I promise I no tell anyone you took off your makeup." Raphael joked.

" Oh you're so funny." Angelica said walking into the locker room.

 **The next day...**

Angelica was walking down the hall.

" Um Angelica." Brianna asked. " Wwwwhat is that?" pointing to the red mark across her collarbone.

" Oh! that?" Angelica said having not noticed it until now. This was evidence of her gi collar getting pulled ruggedly across for a gi choke in class. " It's just uhhhh..."

" Ugh it looks like herpes."

" It's not herpes!"

"Well I guess I just have to take your word on it." She said as she walked off.

" You better not tell anyone it's herpes." Angelica called after.

" Who's got herpes?" Lil said alongside Kimi from behind Angelica.

" No one!" Angelica turned around slamming her locker and storming off.

" Are you ok?" Lil asked.

" I'm fine!" Angelica said.

Lil and Kimi looked at each other.

Later...

"No oongelica, you do not have herpes." Raphael said. " These are little scratches caused when someone pull gi choke on you. It's common."

" Well thanks for telling me now! I wore a shirt today showing my bare collarbone!"

" I'm sorry about that. Come on I have hydrogen peroxide in my office to help you."

" I guess I'm going to train tonight to." Angelica said.

" You've been training every day this past week."

Angelica looked down at the ground. " Training...it makes me feel better."

" Ok, by the way how far is your school from your house?"

" I dunno, maybe 3 miles." Angelica said puzzled.

" 3 miles? that's it?"

" Yea..."

" Ok, want you to jog to school from now on."

" What!? "

" It's just 3 miles. I run 8 miles every day and I'm much older than you." Raphael said.

" You gotta be kidding." Angelica said. " I don't think I can keep this up."

 **3 months later...**

The buzzer went off on Angelica's alarm clock as she slapped her hand down on it. The alarm read 5 am. Angelica rose from her bed grabbing her backpack and her headphones.

Downstairs, she made scrambled eggs for her parents and left it to cool as she turned off the gas while also starting up the coffee maker.

Angelica closed and locked the door to her house. slinging her backpack on she then placed her headphones over her ears and began doing a light run towards her school.

Later...

Angelica made it to her school with an hour to spare. Once in the women's locker room. Angelica did a few sets of alternating jumping jacks and mountain climbers before showering and getting ready for class.

Putting on her long-sleeve shirt she noticed something strange. She noticed it was fitting more snug than it has in the past.

" Tell me I didn't gain weight." Angelica walked straight to the scale which oddly enough revealed the weight she normally is.

"Must've shrunk in the wash." Angelica then stretched out the shirt manually, buckled her jeans before applying her eyeshadow and went about her day.

Later Angelica sat next to Susie, Lil and Kimi as she placed her tray down. Here tight shirt did not escape their eye.

" Can I help you?" Angelica said.

" Girl your muscles are really jacked!" Susie said.

Angelica choked on her food slightly. " Shut up! No they're not!"

" Guess you been training mad hard at Porunga's."

" So that's where you take karate right?" Lil said.

" No, that's where I do Jiu-Jitsu."

" What kind of karate is that?" Kimi asked.

" It's just submissions. Karate's different."

That was when Angelica looked beside Kimi and saw a tan, handsome young man walking up.

" Oh my god, it's Blaine. All of you shut up."

" Girl you do not tell me to shut-" Susie started

"Hi Blaine." Angelica said a little bit dreamy-eyed.

" Oh hey, s'up."

" Oh nothing, I saw you make that winning shot thursday. You looked really good."

" they were up 28 points. Isn't any shot a winning shot at that point?" Susie whispered to Lil.

" Yea, well that's what I'm there for, the team needs me." Blaine said. " Angelica right?"

" Y-yea." Angelica said blushing.

" See ya around."

" Bye." Angelica said as she watched Blaine walk off.

" The team needs him?" Kimi said.

" You know he missed like ten of fifteen shots right?" Susie said.

" Sus, when you're that gorgeous you don't have to be good at anything." Angelica said as she kept her gaze on Blaine.

"Angelica Pickles!" A loud voice said over the intercom. " Please report to the vice principal's office!"

" What'd I do?"

Later, Angelica sat before the vice principal Pangborn as he stepped his finger on his desk.

Angelica looked to the side then back to her vice principal. " Did I...do something?"

" No...and that's just it." Pangborn said. " I've just realized you haven't been in my office for months."

" sssorry?"

" Which leads me to think either you legitimately haven't been in trouble...or you just haven't been caught."

" Yea, I have a secret plan for world domination." Angelica said.

" I just want you to know that I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Later...

" Ah crap!" One of the students said as Angelica caught him in an armbar. He immediately tapped.

" Princess caught you huh?" Raphael said jokingly.

" That was luck!" Said the student.

" Wanna go again?" Angelica said.

" Forget it. I gotta get to work." The student said.

"oongelica, I will roll with you for a while." Raphael said.

Later, Angelica was struggling to keep Raphael from getting side control. She swung her leg around his side in an attempt to take his back. However the far more experienced black belt pulled her in for a triangle.

Angelica struggled with all her high to get out of the hold.

" You are struggling too much. Take your time you know how to get out of triangle."

Angelica breathed in deep and pulled in her arm to create some space between herself and Raphael's guard. She attempted side control but was flipped over immediately.

" You are being to anxious. You must relax your mind when you are in a dangerous position." Raphael let Angelica up.

" Go home and rest up. I think you over worked yourself today." He said.

Angelica nodded yes , her face, gi and hair dripping with sweat.

" Very good work today." Raphael said.

As Angelica walked off the mat, she turned and bowed. She then pulled out her mouthguard. As she changed in the locker room, her body ached as she removed her gi top. Moments later after she showered she walked up to the mirror and took out several makeup items.

As she unscrewed her mascara , she took a slight glimpse up at the mirror. She then looked back up and paused for a moment. For some reason she was staring at the person looking back at her. Looking down at the mascara she took a breath and tightened it again. She then placed her make up items back in her bag without having applied them as she headed out.

Later...

Raphael was leaning back in his chair contemplating. Picking up his phone he then called his friend.

" Hey Larry, it's Raphael. ..."

" Hey what's up?"

" Nothing much, hey I was wondering. The tournament in 2 months, do they have a women's division?"

0000000000000000000000000000

More to come...


	3. Chapter 3

Characters property of Nickelodeon.

Should make a note that I realize this isn't my normal writing venue but I had seen some artwork online that inspired me to do this. Also being a huge mma fan I kinda wanted to make an mma journey.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

" A tournament in two months?" Angelica asked over her phone. Having full makeup on again as a means to keep up appearances at school.

" Yes, I really think you're ready for one."

" But I mean I'm just a white belt. Aren't those things normally for black belts?"

" No not at all. There are many factions in every tournament. You would be against other white belts."

Angelica took a deep breath. " I'll think about it."

" Excellent, I will see you in gym Saturday." Raphael said.

Angelica smiled as she put her phone down on the table in the school courtyard.

" So umm Angelica..." said a brunette walking up being accompanied by two friends. " Is it true that rumor going around that you're doing like that mma junk?"

"Denise, why would you think that?" Angelica said.

" Well uh, for starters Mike said he saw you walk into an mma place once carrying a gym bag.

" Oh hon, you're listening to 7th grader rumors? I thought you were better than that. Don't always believe what you hear.

" Hmph, well I guess it was just talk." Denise said before walking off with her friends.

Later, Angelica was walking home alongside Tommy.

" What do you care if people know about your training. I think it's really cool." Tommy said.

" Sigh Tommy, you never had the pressures of being popular so I don't expect you to understand."

" Thanks..." Tommy said with a scowl.

" What I mean is you aren't surrounded by people who would love to take you down socially. And it is not ok for a girl to be doing this stuff."

" Why?"

"Because!"

" Well then why are you even doing it?" Tommy asked.

Angelica scowled looking to the side. " Because..."

" Because why?"

" Because It's the only thing I'm good at ok!? " Angelica shouted.

Tommy paused a moment as Angelica crossed her arms.

" You think I don't know I'm not a very good singer? I know my voice stinks. My grades were never that good. Until I started training all I had going for me was being pretty and rich." Angelica looked up at Tommy. " This is something I'm actually good at. After I train I feel like I actually accomplished something, and that's why I want to keep training."

" Come on Angelica y..youre good at things." Tommy tried to convince his cousin.

" Yea like what?" Angelica asked.

" Umm, well you uhh..you...you brush your hair really well..."

" Really?" Angelica said. " That was your big pep talk?"

" And hey wait! You uh...the way you yell at people...it really motivates them."

" Ok you can stop now." Angelica said walking past Tommy.

" Oh thank god." Tommy said to himself. " But you know, these people you're afraid are gonna judge you yet you still keep calling your friends...I don't think you're like them...I don't think you ever were."

" What are you trying to say?" Angelica said.

" I'm saying yea you've always been a little...ya know, but I think this training's been showing you who you really are.I don't know..."

Angelica looked at Tommy for a moment

" What do you know?" Angelica said walking.

Later...

" So honey how was your day?" Charlotte asked Angelica at the dinner table.

Angelica poked at her food with her fork. " Rapahel wants me to enter a tournament."

" Really? That's great. Are you gonna do it?"

" I guess. I don't know." Angelica said.

" Well you should. I know you'll do good" Drew said.

" Dad, what if someone from school sees me there?"

" So?" Charlotte interjected.

" I just don't want the whole school to know."

" I think you need to do what makes you happy and not care what others may say." Charlotte said. " How far is the tournament from here?"

" Like 30 miles."

" Ok see? What are the odds that someone from your school will even be in that area. You're worried over nothing."

Angelica slowly chewed on her food.

As weeks passed Angelica began training harder in class to prepare for the tournament, even going so far as to spend her saturday mornings at class rolling for hours with anyone who would. As she progressed, her physique began improving even more. She was by no means extremely muscular, but it was clear that she was becoming more toned.

One day Drew and Charlotte were in the vice principals office to discuss Angelica.

" Well, let the games begin." Drew said jokingly.

" Actually Mr. and Mrs. Pickles, I don't think this time is going to be anything like our past meetings." He said. " To tell the truth this past semester Angelica hasn't been in trouble once."

Drew and Charlotte were stunned.

" I know I couldn't believe it either...no I mean I literally could not believe it..."

Charlotte gave him a wicked glare.

" Err uh anyway, this is what's really gonna knock your socks off." He got up to pull a file from a cabinet. " Progress reports are coming out next week so I really shouldn't be doing this now but I think you'll want to see these." He handed them the sheet. " These are going to be Angelica's grades next week."

Charlotte and Drew looked down at the paper , suddenly their jaws dropped.

" Are uh...you sure these are Angelica's?" Drew said astonished.

" Yes, they are. And she had been participating a lot in class. I don't know what Angelica's been doing differently, but I hope she continues with it."

Later as Drew and Charlotte arrived home they saw Angelica mimicking the movements of a Jiu-Jitsu training dvd.

Drew and Charlotte were driving home.

" You know, something else is weird." Charlotte said.

" What's that hon?"

"The credit card bills have had a really small balance on them, even with Angelica's gym payments." Charlotte said. " It must be because Angelica has been going to training after school instead of the mall."

" Hi." Angelica said.

Drew and Charlotte looked at each other with pride-felt smiles before looking back at Angelica.

" What?" Angelica asked.

" Nothing pumpkin." Drew responded smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000

More to come...


	4. Chapter 4

Characters property of Nickelodeon.

Should make a note that I realize this isn't my normal writing venue but I had seen some artwork online that inspired me to do this. Also being a huge mma fan I kinda wanted to make an mma journey.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

After retuning home from a long day of training, Angelica was exhausted. Although she told herself she was only going to lay down for 10 minutes, it turned into 2 hours.

Her mother walked in to see her passed out on the bed. Smiling while shaking her head, Charlotte came to wake her daughter.

" Honey, it's time for dinner." Charlotte gently placed her hand on Angelica's shoulder and tried to wake her.

Suddenly while still being asleep, Angelica grabbed her mother's arm and applied an armbar.

" What the?" Charlotte yelled. " Drew get in here!"

Drew rushed in to see his unconscious daughter trapping her mother in the position.

" Help me!" Charlotte yelled as she was falling forward onto the bed.

" Ok wait." Drew said getting out his phone and took a picture.

" Are you serious!? HELP ME!" Charlotte yelled.

A week later...

Angelica was riding in the mid seat of her mother's car as a reflection of the tournament building glared off the window.

" Big day princess. You excited?" Drew asked.

She looked to her side to see Chuckie, Tommy, Dill and Susie accompanying her.

" Don't understand why you're here." Angelica pouted.

" Because your friends want to support you sweetheart." Charlotte said.

Angelica scoffed as she looked out the window. After finding a parking space the group made their way to the building. Angelica who was wearing a black rash guard and purple trunks carried her gym bag over her shoulder.

As they made it to the building Angelica's steps began to slow down. The group noticed this.

" What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

Angelica looked down at the ground and took a breath. " What if I lose?"

The statement shocked the group.

" Honey don't think about win or lose. Just think about doing your best." Charlotte said.

Angelica stood there scowling at the ground. That was when Chuckie made a bold move.

" Look, if you lose are you gonna stop training?" Chuck asked.

Angelica looked up at him. " No."

" So what's the big deal if you lose. At least you tried, and you'll be better prepared for next time."

After a moment Angelica took another deep breath. " Ok, I'll do this but not because you said so Finster."

Moments later...

Raphael arrived with some of the students at the steps of the tournament. That was when Charlotte came out.

" Rapahel, Angelica's the only girl here!"

" What?"

Later Rapahel was speaking to the officials.

" Sorry, the fact is literally no woman other than Angelica Pickles signed up. So we had to cut the women's tournament."

" Why you no call and tell us?" Raphael said.

" I'm sorry."

" Ok...what if Angelica enter men's tournament?"

Angelica looked at Raphael like he was crazy.

" Whoa um I don't think so." Said the official.

" She just enter the same weight class and experience level as all other men in that bracket."

" I'm sorry but we won't do that."

" Excuse me young man!?" Charlotte intervened. " We traveled a long way and my daughter has worked very hard for this tournament under the impression she would get to compete, now am I to understand that you will not let her because she's a woman!?"

" M-Mam I wish I could do soomething."

" I suggest you wish harder before I wrap this place up in a civil rights suit!"

Angelica brought her hand to her face mortified.

"U-um I'll see what I can do."

After about 10 minutes of talking to the officials, the young man returned.

" Alright, we decided she will be entered in the men's division. Good luck young lady."

Angelica at this point was nervous.

" Listen..." Raphael said. " I would no let you go in a tournament if I thought you couldn't win. You are strong enough to beat anyone in that tournament. "

" Ok..." Angelica said nervously.

" Don't worry I will be there to coach you.

Later, Angelica walked onto the mat stretching her arm.

" Remember I'm right over here." Raphael said.

Angelica nodded.

" So Angelica's gonna be fighting the guys in her division?" Susie asked.

" Yes, that means nothing because my little girl's gonna crush them." Charlotte said.

As Angelica's first male opponent his friends in the stands began cheering.

" Put her to bed Joe! " One of his friends said.

" Hey blondie why don't I have a sandwich in my hand?!" Another shouted.

This prompted Susie to give them a scowl, being not too far away from them.

" Come to the line." The official said.

Angelica walked over to face her opponent.

" Are you ready?" He asked the boy who nodded.

" Are you ready?" He asked Angelica. Angelica took a deep breath and nodded yes.

" Grapple!"

The boy immediately dove in for a take down, Angelica struggled to stop it, but after a few seconds she was taken down. The boy held her down but remained in her guard.

" It's ok oongelica! Breathe!" Raphael said.

Angelica took a breath.

" Just remember back at the gym!" Raphael said.

Angelica took a deeper breath closing her eyes. Suddenly her right leg wrapped in front of the by's face asserting her position and unconsciously applying and armbar.

The speed of it was so fast that the boy barely had time to react and immediately tapped out.

This prompted a huge roar of applause from Angelica's family and other spectators.

" He Unibrow!" Susie said to the boy who was cat-calling Angelica earlier. " Why don't you go make ME a sandwich!"

Angelica got back up. The referee raised her hand as the winner. She was stunned by her quick victory, then a look of sheer determination came onto her face.

Throughout the entire tournament Angelica had been submitting all her male opponents within the first minute of the match. This was the case in both gi and no gi tournaments. It was not long before most of the crowd was taking notice of Angelica's winning streak.

" Alright! Ready for there next one!" Angelica said.

" There is no next one." Rapahel said.

" What!?" Angelica asked.

" You beat them all!"

" I won!?" Angelica said.

" You win!"

" Oh my god!" Angelica hugged Raphael.

Later, Angelica stood on a podium with 2 other grapplers just below her.

Her family applauded loudly as an official came and placed a medal around her neck for gi and then another one for no gi.

" Angelica Pickles we are also honored to give you this prize money of 500 dollars." He said presenting a large check to her.

Drew clapped. Seeing Angelica work so hard for this, harder than he had ever seen her work for anything before filled him with a deep pride.

Afterwards Angelica took several pictures alongside her family, master and teammates. The most prominent one being between her parents with their arms around each other as she wore both her medals.

Later Angelica used some of her prize money to buy pizza for everyone at the house including her teammates who unfortunately did not place at the tournament.

" So how does it feel being the strongest woman in the world?" Drew asked.

" Oh come on Daddy..." Angelica said embarrassed.

" Hey um can i have everyone's attention?" One of the students said.

All the chatter calmed down.

" Hey Angie, when you first started coming to the gym me and the guys didn't really think you were gonna last long. I know we kinda gave you some crap."

" Kinda?" Angelica said.

" But I want to say you have really proved us all wrong and I know you're gonna go places in this sport, so here's to you Princess, Congratulations."

Everyone applauded.

Later that night Angelica gazed upon her medals she had won. She felt better about herself than she ever had before. It felt wonderful to win, it felt even better because she felt it was the first time she had ever felt she truly earned something. She placed them on her table, excited to decide where she would place them in her room tomorrow. She turned off her light and went to sleep.

Elsewhere...

Brianna was checking her email when she got a new message reading " You'll never believe who my cousin found competing at a martial arts tournament." with an attachment. As Brianna clicked on it her jaw dropped.

" Oh...my God!"

00000000000000000000000

more to come...


	5. Chapter 5

Monday had arrived, Tommy was still reeling from how awesome the tournament was that past Saturday.

The gang was talking about it until Lil caught something in her eye. As she walked up to a wall to see several fliers put up. The gang followed suit after her and saw the fliers themselves. They all had to take a moment to take in the disgust of what someone had put on these fliers.

Lil was the first to start ripping them down. Susie followed after her.

" There might be more. Where's Angelica?" Lil asked.

" She had a doctor's appointment, we still got a little time. We need to hurry, who knows where else these are." Susie said.

Later...

Angleica was feeling quite good about herself. Today would be the day she finally asks out Baine. Luckily she saw him near a locker.

" Hi Blaine..." Angelica said.

" Oh...uhhh Angelica...hey..."

"So I was thinking maybe if you're not busy maybe we can go to a movie Friday." Angelica said.

Blaine cocked an eye at her " Um, I mean are you ...like serious?" Blaine said.

A look of confusion came upon Angelica's face." W-why wouldn't I be?"

" Um Angie, sorry but I don't think I could handle someone like you right now." Blaine said.

" S-Someone like me?"

" Yea.. you know..." Blaine suggested.

Angelica stood there confused.

" Look I gotta get to class, sorry." Blaine said before walking away.

Angelica was dumbfounded.

Later Angelica was in the women's locker room staring at her reflection in the mirror. " What did he mean by that?"

Suddenly, the door opened and 3 girls walked into the locker room.

" Blaine said that? Can you believe her?" One of the girls said.

The girls gathered on the side of mirrors opposite to Angelica.

" It was hilarious when he said he would never date a gorilla like her."

Angelica listened to the girls chatter as they checked their makeup.

" Oh my god I am so humiliated for her. What made her think Blaine would find a freak like her attractive."

" Look I'm gonna say it, Angelica looks like a man. There I said it."

" Yea, her little friends were ripping down the pictures around the school. Maybe she didn't see them yet."

" Yeah, I put some more up in the women's room by the cafeteria."

As the girls left Angelica poked her head around the corner.

Moments later Angelica walked into a women's room. She walked up to the mirrors and saw the picture that was taken. She reached up and pulled it down to look at it more closely.

It was Angelica's head photoshopped onto a freakishly large body builder. Above it a title saying " Angelica the Barbarian." Her face now having a unibrow with a speech bubble coming from her mouth saying "U lift bro?"

It took a moment for Angelica to process everything, the fact of how humiliating it was to have just one of these fliers hanging around and the fact that based on what the girls said these were all over the school.

Tears began welling up in Angelica's eyes as she began hyperventilating. She then looked at the mirror and was seemingly noticing for the very first time her well toned physique.

A tear ran down her face as she went into the stall not bearing to look at her figure anymore. She quickly reached for her phone.

Elsewhere, Didi pickles was driving when her phone rang.

" Hello?"

" Aunt Didi?" Angelica said, tears coming down her face.

" Angelica?"

" Can you please come pick me up?"

" Are you ok hon? What's wrong?"

" Can you please just come pick me up?"

" Ok hon, I'm coming right now. Should I call your Mom?"

" No! Please don't. I don't want her to know."

" Alright hon I'll be right there."

Moments later Angelica was walking towards Pangborn's office when she heard the snide laughter of a group of students who were looking in her direction.

" Pickles, inside." Pang born said opening his door.

As Angleica walked in she sat down."

" Are you ok?" Pang born said.

" I called my aunt to pick me up."

" Not your mother?"

" I don't want her to know. Because she's gonna freak out and go on a warpath against the school and I don't want anyone else to know about this. " Angelica was on the verge of crying again.

" Pickles, I'm going to find out who did this. Mark my words." Pangborn said.

Angelica nodded. A knock came to the door.

Pang born opened the door to see Didi standing there.

" Mrs. Pickles?"

" Yes."

Pang born showed her in while closing the door.

Angelica ran up to her aunt crying her eyes and and hugging her tightly.

" Angelica what happened?" Didi said placing her hand comfortingly atop her nieces head.

" I don't want to train anymore aunt Didi." Angelica sobbed.

" I'll...give you a moment." Pangborn said closing the door.

" I don't want to train jiu-jitsu anymore."

" Honey why? You just won that tournament."

" I don't want to be a freak. I want to just be normal."

" Honey what happened?"

Angelica pulled out the flier showing it to her aunt. Upon inspecting it, Didi saw why her niece was upset. " Come on I'll take you home."

As they walked out Angelica wrapped her hands around her arms trying to his her muscles.

Later Didi was driving Angelica home.

" Angelica...don't listen to a thing those kids say." Didi said.

" I just want to go back to the way I was before." Angelica said crying. " I wasn't perfect but I was at least pretty."

" You still are pretty, what are you talking about?"

" Look at me, I look like a monster. No wonder Blaine said no."

" Well this Blaine sounds like an idiot, and if he's going to hold it against you for being fit, if you ask me you dodged a bullet."

Angelica continued to look down.

" Angelica, you looked so happy when you were training. Don't let what some ignorant people do stop you from doing what you love."

" I made up my mind."

Didi then pulled the car over.

" Angelica...let me tell you something." Didi started out. " When I met your uncle, he introduced me to your father. So I have pretty much known your father about as long as I have known my husband."

Angelica looked across at her aunt.

" Now in all the time that I've known him, I had never once seen him cry. That was until last week."

(((Flashback)))

"Hey so I heard Angelica training really hard for that tournament." Stu said as he Drew, their father and wives all sat around the table with coffee.

" Yea, she doing a fantastic job. Doing Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu has really opened her up. Her grades are really good and she's been a huge help around the house..." It was then everyone saw Drew's eyes begin to tremble. A tear escapes as he took his glasses off bringing his hand to his eyes. " I'm just so proud of her."

Charlotte rubbed Drew's back kindly. " She has...just really surprised us."

(((End Flashback)))

Angelica looked at her aunt stunned. " My Dad, he really said that?"

" Yes..." Didi said.

Angelica looked down at the floor. All her life her father had always told her how much he loved her, but she never really felt she did anything to actually make him proud.

" Angelica, if you want to stop training that's fine. But do you really want to go back to the way you were before that? If you were happy with that you can go ahead, nobody will judge you for it."

Her aunt's words struck a cord in Angelica. Though she never showed it there were many times where she did not like herself, but felt it was too late to change. Discovering Jiu-jitsu caused her to unknowingly change herself. Then to hear that she moved her father to tears was something that made her feel invigorated to have made him that proud of her.

" Aunt Didi..." Angelica said. " You can take me back to school now."

" Sweetheart?"

" I want to go back to school, but first can we stop by my house? I want to change my blouse."

" Ok dear...if you really want to."

Later...

Chuckie was walking in the courtyard when he saw more fliers had been put up of Angelica. It was then he walked over and immediately started ripping them down.

" Finster, Leave 'em." One of the jocks called out.

Chuckie ignored the command.

"Finster are you deaf?" The jock said walking up to him and grabbing the fliers in his hand.

Chuck refused to let go of them.

Chuckie Finster had usually been the type to knuckle under and walk away. But this time was different, he would not allow anyone to humiliate Angelica like this, not when she has changed so much and come so far. Out of frustration Chuckie pushed the jock.

" Are you serious? You're dead!" The jock said.

" Problem gentlemen?" Pang born said atop the stairwell.

" No sir, no problem."

" Good, I wasn't those pictures taken off the post station now." Pangnorn said.

Chuck continued to take them down.

" Well what are you waiting for? Help him." Pang born said.

The jock reluctantly took the fliers down.

" You think she saw them?" Phil asked Lil walking down the hall.

" I hope not." Lil responded. " I don't think she'll take it well.

" Hi guys." Angelica said walking down the hallway.

The twins looked back as their jaws dropped to see Angelica in a tank-top which showed off her muscular arms.

" Angelica w-what are you doing?" Lil asked.

" Umm going to class?"

" Oh-ok." Lil said confused.

Angelica walked into the women room.

" Umm Angelica, I think you're confused. The men's room is next door." One of the girls said as her friends snickered behind her.

Angelica's eyes dimmed in annoyance as she placed her hands on her hips not saying a word. The intensity radiated from her which did a fine job of intimidating the girls.

" W-whatever..." The girl said as she and her friends left the bathroom.

" Finally..." Angelica said using the sink.

As Angelica arrived home she saw her father standing int the kitchen making dinner. " Oh hey pumpkin. Just getting dinner started."

" That's great Dad." Angelica said. She walked up and hugged her father tightly.

" Well what was that for?" Drew asked.

" Just wanted to. I'll be right down." Angelica went upstairs.

Dropping off her backpack Angelica noticed the 2 medals she had won on the ottoman of her bed. She then took some tacks out of her drawer and pinned both medals against the wall.

Time passed and in the area of the 2 medals, several more surrounded them on the wall. On a table under it were several trophies and a banner pinned up beside them saying Brazilian Open Invitational Tournament. On the wall beside it was a picture Angelica with her parents on each side of her while she was wearing her rash guard and having her first 2 medals around her neck. A picture below that was Angelica in a graduation gown next to Susie.

At Porunga MMA , Angelica had just walked in with her gym bag. In the locker room she put on her gi with a purple belt wrapped around her.

" Hey Angie!" One of the guys called inside."

" Be right there." Angelica said.

" Raphael needs you in his office."

A knock came to Raphael's door and Angelica walked in.

" Hey, you wanted to see me?"

" Yes, oongelica I'd like you to meet Ted."

The man sat across from Raphael's desk stood to greet Angelica.

" It's a pleasure to finally meet you ms. pickles."

" Hi nice to meet you." Angelica said shaking his hand.

" Ted is a representative of the SFC." Raphael said.

Angelica froze for a second. " really?"

"Yes ms. pickles and we've been observing you dominate the grappling circuit for quite sometime now. My boss Danny Black is a very big fan of yours."

" Oh god." Angelica said embarrassed.

" Tell me ms. Pickles...are you familiar with the show The Ultimate Fighter..."

0000000000000000000000000000

More to come...


	6. Chapter 6

" Listen, I want all my calls held. I don't want to be disturbed understood?" Charlie said.

" Yes mam." Said her secretary. " Good luck mam."

Charlotte closed the doors behind her. " Luck, as if I'm the one going in there."

She dimmed the lights in her office then turned on the large LED tv which would normally be focused on the stock market any other day of the week. But one day of the week was always reserved for something else.

At the Carmichales house...

"Hey hurry up everyone it's almost starting!" Susie called.

" Peaches tonight?" Her brother asked.

" Yea! So come on!" Susie replied.

The entire Pickles family gathered at their household...

" I got a feeling." Grandpa pickles said." Angelica's got it tonight!"

Drew looked nervously at the tv while the rest of the family watched on.

" Quiet down it's starting!" Lou said.

 **Narrator: Previously, on the ultimate fighter... Tensions rise as Catherine Zelga rallies other people in the house against Angelica Pickles.**

"We all have cage careers. You win a few grappling tournaments and think you can do what we do? What the (beep) makes you so special?"

" First of all, it's more than a few." Angelica said.

" I don't give a (beep) you still have no business being here with us." Catherine said.

 **Narrator: Tonight the tensions come to a head as Angelica and Catherine face off in the first round elimination bout.**

" I'm going to put this chick's lights out." Catherine said to the camera.

 **Narrator: Who will win tonight and be one step closer to becoming the ultimate fighter?**

(Intro)

" So, a lot of the other girls are asking me, why did I select Angelica Pickles to be on this show..." Said a bald tanned man wearing a casual blue blazer. " If they saw this girls tapes in the grappling tournaments she was in, they wouldn't have to ask that question. Now yes, typically people who are invited onto this show already have at least an amateur cage career. But that's not necessarily a prerequisite. Besides they saw her bout just to get into the house and that should leave any doubts in the wind. But this wouldn't be the ultimate fighter if there wasn't some hate being thrown around." Danny Black said to the camera

" I'm sure this spoiled little rich girl really impressed a lot of people back in her hometown. But she does not impress me in the least. This isn't a grappling match it's an mma match. I'm allowed to punch you." Catherine said to the camera.

" Pretty much since I got into this house, everyone has been telling me I don't belong here. Tonight I'm going to prove them wrong." Angelica said to the camera.

Both teams appeared to witness the weigh ins.

" Ok first up Angelica Pickles." The ref said.

As Angelica stepped on the scale the ref observed the weight. " 134...Next up, Catherine Zelga." No claps were heard for Angelica.

Catherine stepped onto the scale while hearing numerous claps from her teammates and even a few from the other team. " 135..."Numerous claps were heard for her making weight.

Angelica faced off against the opposing girl.

" These 2 are polar opposites, Zelga is a phenomenal boxer. Pickles grappling skills are off the charts. I am very interested to see how this fight plays out." Danny Black said to the camera.

" Catherine! Catherine! Catherine... " The girls chanted As she attempted to stare down Angelica.

" Buncha bitches." Susie mumbled to herself.

" It's pretty clear Angelica is not well liked by really anyone in the house. Maybe because she's the youngest in the house, or because of her lack of experience but hey you know what, this is not the ultimate friend, it's the ultimate fighter." Danny said.

Drew's eyes grew worried. He hated to see his daughter in this circumstance. Being on the show was stressful enough, but now having everyone against you at he same time was too much to ask anyone. However he was happy to see his daughter calm and poised.

At Porunga Gym, Raphael along with the other students watch the show on the tv as it goes to commercial.

Raphael watches and thinks back to a week after Angelica received the offer to be on the show.

(((Flashback)))

" Ok oongie, this very big deal to be on this show. When you go on, you gonna have to fight girls who can punch and kick. So you gonna have to work on your stand up."

Angelica nodded. " Ok."

Months passed of Angelica working on the speed bag, heavy bag and sparring.

(((End Flashback)))

" So Raph, do you think she's ready with her stand up?" One of the students asked.

" As ready as she gonna be, I wanted more time, but she told me she's been working on her stand up while she was out there so I think she will be ok."

The time finally came. And both combatants were getting ready to enter the cage.

Catherine was the first to walk out the door.

Catherine Zelga

Age: 23

Weight: 135

Reach: 67'

Record: 6-2-1

Catherine entered the cage ready to do battle.

Angellica was next walking through the doors. Back home grandpa Lou shot up out of his chair clapping for his granddaughter as the family cheered Dee-Dee seemed especially ecstatic. Charlotte back in the office had her eyes locked on the screen squeezing her stress ball. Drew rung his hands nervously.

Angelica Pickles

Age: 19

Weight: 134

Reach: 67'

Record: 0-0-0

Angelica bowed before entering the cage as if it were A grappling mat.

As she settled in her corner the ref called both her and her opponent to the center.

" Alright ladies, Ive been over the rules with you both. This is a 2 round fight, if need be after those 2 rounds we'll got to a 3rd victory round. Protect yourselves at all times, obey my commands at all times, touch gloves."

Angelica raised her hands up to touch gloves, as Catherine touched gloves she did so forcefully to push Angelica back. Giving her an idea of her intentions.

" Hey keep it clean!" The ref told Catherine.

Everyone waited in anticipation.

" Are you ready ? " The ref asked Angelica. She nodded yes.

" Are you ready?" he asked Catherine who nodded yes.

" Fight!"

The Carmichaels were shouting at the top of their lungs cheering for Angelica.

The 2 fighters slowly approached each other . Catherine stuck a job which barely landed on Angelica then shifted back. Angelica approached and landed a 1-2 combination. forcing Catherine back against the cage. Catherine threw a cross which Angelica blocked and then grabbed a hold of Catherine around her waist. Then with a show of force hip-tossed her onto the canvas where she took full mount.

Catherine tried to force Angelica off but as she tried to get up Angelica wrapped her arm around the girls neck and proceeded to apply pressure with a guillotine choke. After 5 seconds of trying to force Angelica off. She succumbed to the pressure and tapped on Angelica's arm.

" Break!" The ref said.

Angelica stood with a smile of relief on her face.

Back home the Pickles family was going berserk.

" Yea Angie!" Tommy shouted.

The ref stood with both fighters in the center. "The winner by guillotine -choke in 59 seconds of round 1 and advancing in the tournament. Angelica Pickles." Raising Angelica's hand. Not a word was uttered amongst the female teams.

" Now maybe they'll shut up." Susie said as her family celebrated.

Charlotte gave a sigh of relief, then placed her stress ball down.

As Angelica left the cage she smiled at her coaches.

" What the (beep) are you smiling at ?" One of the other female fighters said.

Angelica ignored her.

" I said what the (beep) are you smiling at?" The fighter then approached Angelica and got in her face.

" Coaches! Control your fighter!" The ref said as the coaches grabbed her to pull her back.

" You think you bad? Try that (beep) on me you little (beep)! I'll end you!"

" Get her out of here!" The ref demanded.

" I can't wait for my shot at you! I'm gonna break your (beep) arm!" She shouted as the coaches took her along with the rest of their team to the locker room."

" Some people can't just let other people enjoy their moment." Dee-Dee said.

Angelica still seemed to be in good spirits. As her coaches congratulated her.

" Don't worry about all that Angie, you did great!"

"Thanks."

Elsewhere...

Chucky Finster or as he know likes to be called, Chuck was standing at attention against a brick wall. Suddenly, a sailor dressed in uniform turned the corner and approached him.

" Finster, your friend won." The sailor said.

Chucky gave a big smile. " Thank you MM1."

" Wow, that's the first I've seen you smile in 4 weeks. Yea, she choked the girl in just under a minute. You sure she's a friend of yours?" He asked.

" Yes MM1." Chucky said.

" Well better make sure your a worthy friend of that girl. Now get to bed."

" Aye-Aye MM1." Chucky said.

00000000000000000000

More coming...


	7. Chapter 7

**Narrator: Previously, on the Ultimate Fighter...**

 **After Angelica Pickles victory over Catherine Zelga sets sparks with her teammate Dana Rodriguez.**

 **(((Flashback)))**

 **"What the *beep* are you smiling at?"**

 **(((End Flashback)))**

 **Now with the semi-finals nearly approaching , nerves are tested in the fighter house. Who will move on to the finale and become the next Ultimate Fighter?**

 **Intro**

" So how ya holding up?" Chuck asked on the other side of the phone.

" I just really wish I was home right now..." Angelica said with a tear running down her cheek.

" I know it's tough Angelica, but come on you're a Pickles, you don't back down from challenges." Chuck assured.

Angelica took a moment to wipe her tears away, the stress of this tournament was unnerving her.

" You know the reason these girls try to antagonize you Angie? It's because they know you have the skill to win this whole thing and it scares them."

Angelica smiled as she sniffled.

" Don't worry about it. Just remember everyone back home and know they're rooting for you no matter what."

Angelica smiled. " Sounds like you have experience in that. How many more weeks of bootcamp do you have?" she asked.

" Just 3 weeks! Yea, theres a lot of guys who try to antagonize me to but I don't let it bother me."

" I can't believe in 2 weeks you're officially gonna be in the navy." Angelica said.

" Come on it's not that crazy...is it?" Chuck asked.

" No, not really I mean even before you left you really got more aggressive these last few years."

" Well I can't be afraid to take chances forever, at some point I just gotta try."

"...I'm really proud of you Chuckie..." Angelica said.

" And everyone's really proud of you. Don't let these bitches get to you ok?"

"...Ok." Angelica smiled.

" Ok I gotta go, be strong in there." Chuck said.

" I will, you to."

" Bye."

"Bye."

" Awww that was so sweet..." said a voice from behind Angelica.

Angelica saw in the doorway of her room was the same girl who confronted her after her win.

" I almost cried a little." She said.

" You have anything better to do than bug me?" Angelica said annoyed.

" So who was that your little boyfriend?"

" He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend from back home. He's graduating Navy bootcamp in a few weeks."

" Well don't worry you'll be able to be there when he graduates, too bad your legs will be in casts."

"Ok, whatever..." Angelica came off her bed and walked past Dana.

As she walked into the kitchen, Dana came in with a few other fighters in an attempt to antagonize Angelica further.

" So this Chuckie guy, is it the same ginger I see in your Spacebook photos?"

Angelica didn't respond but it was clear she was becoming angry as soon as she mentioned Chuck.

" Don't worry, when I beat your ass into the ground, you can go home and be his little navy wife. You can go to the commissary and binge on all the snack cakes you want."

Angelica stood up in anger kicking the seat back.

Back home Drew watched nervously. " Don't do it hon."

" Come on bitch! Hit me! Do something !"

Angelica was about to make an attempt but then remembered what Chuckie said to her. She did not want to get kicked out of the house for fighting.

Angelica said before walking away.

Back home everyone who was watching was relieved.

 **At Great Lakes Naval station...**

" Oh look it's Finster..." Said another recruit. " Yea how's your uhh mma girlfriend?" He said prompting laughs from other recruits.

" Not my girlfriend Danson...told ya that like 5 times you really need to listen."

" Yea ok. So did she teach you any mma stuff?" Danson asked.

" Actually yea." Chuck said.

" So what you think you can take me on?"

" Danson, go do something, fix your rack or something so maybe you won't blow another inspection."

" Why don't you make me Finster?" he said.

" Line up!" The division commander said walking in.

At that point their confrontation ceased as they ran to the line.

Back in the fighter gym, Angelica was seen training with a light skinned brunette as they were running drills.

" I think they're just threatened by you. You do have better grappling than anyone here." She said.

" Maybe , but my stand up really needs some work."

" So the one girl who actually treats me nice here is Lisa, over the weeks I've really come to bond with her. She's had a very tough past. Hearing about how she grew up in foster homes really made me see how I should be grateful for the life I have." Angelica said to the camera.

" You just have to think aboutwho you fight for to keep you focused. For me it's my daughter." Lisa said. " Her name's Tammy."

 **The Next day...Weigh ins**

First Dana walked into the gym with her team backing her. Lisa followed afterwards with her team but mainly her coaches and Angelica backing her.

" Ok first on the scale is Dana."

Dana walked up and stood on the scale.

" 135.."

" Ok, next is Lisa."

Lisa stood on the scale

" 135.."

Lisa stepped off the scale and faced off against Dana, regardless of the same weight Dana was clearly the larger fighter.

" This is going to be a great fight. Both these girls bring a lot to the table. Lisa an accurate kick boxer and Dana is a collegian wrestler. Cant wait to see how this plays out." Danny Black said to the camera.

 **The Next day...Fight Day**

Lisa came out first with the coaches backing her. Angelica stood up clapping along with the rest of the team as they sat in the bleachers nearby.

Next Dana came out accompanied by her coaches. Her team stood up cheering.

Lisa Peloski

Age: 22

Weight: 135

Reach: 64'

Record: 6-1

Dana Rodriguez

Age:23

Weight: 135

Reach 70'

Record: 6-0

The two fighters met in the center.

" Ok, I've been over the rules with you both. Protect yourselves at all, obey my commands at all times. Touch gloves."

The two touched gloves and went back to their corners,

" Alright ladies let's do this!" The referee said.

" You ready?"

Dana nodded.

"You ready?"

Lisa nodded

" Fight!"

Dana was the first to be the aggressor, coming in immediately and shooting in for a takedown, Lisa maneuvered around her and launched a kick which Dana blocked.

" Come on Lisa!" Angelica yelled.

Lisa unleashed a series of unanswered punches against the larger wrestler. However as she attempted to throw a cross, Dana dodged it and took her down immediately.

" Guard Lisa! Guard!" Angelica yelled.

Upon hearing her friends advice Lisa wrapped her legs around Dana, so to try to hold her at bay. But Dana's strength allowed her to break her guard and take side control where she unleashed a barrage of knees.

" Schrimp out Lisa!" Angelica yelled.

Over the last week, Angelica had been teaching Lisa some grappling to Dana's wrestling. For now it seemed to be working. Soon Dana was back in Lisa's guard raining down punches.

"Cover up Lisa!" One of the coaches yelled.

After a grueling 3 minutes a horn sounded and the first round ended.

Angelica paced back and forth looking worrisome for her friend.

As the second round began Lisa began chopping away at Dana's leg with rear kicks. Dana caught the last one and took Lisa to the ground where she once again found herself in Lisa's guard.

" Triangle!" Angelica yelled.

Lisa then attempted putting Dana in a triangle hold.

" Just like that!" Angelica yelled.

However, upon doing so Dana picked Lisa high in the air slamming her on the canvas. Angelica gasped as Lisa wasn't moving.

"Stop!" The ref yelled as he got between the fighters.

Angelica followed the coaches in as they rushed to Lisa's side. A medic immediately came in to check Lisa's vitals.

Lisa finally woke up and groggily stood to her feet.

" We need to get her checked out." The medic said as they helped her out of the ring.

Later...

Angelica was waiting in the lounge as the coaches came out. Angelica shot up nervously.

" She suffered a bad neck injury. She may never fight again." One of the coaches aid.

Angelica froze. She didn't know what to say.

" They're keeping her overnight. She's sleeping right now."

" O...Ok" Angelica said.

Later, Angelica returned to the fighter house where Dana and some of the other fighters were celebrating her victory. Wanting nothing to do with them at the moment, Angelica began walking upstairs.

" Hey Pickles!" Dana said, noticing Angelica was back. " All that lame jiu-jitsu crap you were yelling out earlier...how'd that work out for her?" She joked, prompting laughs from the other fighters.

It was then Angelica had reached her boiling point. She stormed into the kitchen confronting Dana. " I can't wait till it's you and me! Im gonna break your *beep*ing arm!"

Dana immediately stood to meet Angelica's gaze.

" She may never fight again, do you even care about that!?" Angelica said.

" I don't give a *beep*!"

" You should! I'm gonna *beep*ing break you the *beep* in half!" Angelica yelled getting into Dana's face.

" Try it bitch!" Dana yelled.

" I can't wait yo fight you! I'm gonna end you *beep*ing career!" Angelica yelled on the verge of tears.

At this point, the other fighters had to separate the girls.

" Don't worry hon! We're gonna get in the cage real soon!" Dana yelled.

" You just wait! I'm gonna beat the brakes off you!" Angelica shouted going upstairs.

Back home Charlotte sighed deeply seeing her daughter get out of control the way she did. Regardless of the circumstances she knows Angelica knows better.

00000000000000000

more to come...


End file.
